She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)
"She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)" by David Guetta ft. Sia is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now Dancer The character wears a white dress that is made of ice, but in sometimes it become blue. One sleeve of the dress is cut out, and jagged ice edges extrude form the side of the dress as well. She wears long semi puffed blue hair that is chalk white, to give the hair an icy feeling. She also wears white boots with straps. She wears a golden crown. At specific times of the song the dancers skin turns pitch black, just like Pound the Alarm and Where Have You Been dancer(s). Background The background begins with an orange spirit-like material flying into a mountain. The material hits and icicle and the dancer begins dancing. The verses of the song take place in an icicle filled mountain. When the pre-chorus begins, the back of the mountain breaks away and the moon is visible. During the chorus, the mountain breaks/explodes away (Falls to Pieces) and the dancer is riding an icicle through a series of mountains. At the end the dancer gets frozen in the icicle she started in. Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves for this song: 1 & 2. Bend over and put your hands in back of you. 3. Bend over and spin your head. SheWolfGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 SheWolfGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup The song has a mashup, which can be unlocked only in October. Dancers(no Repeats): *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) *On the Floor (JD4) *Dare (JD1) *Step by Step (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Fame (JD1) *Rasputin (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) Trivia *This is the first David Guetta song in the main series. *The dancer reminds some people of the "Ice Queen" from the show Adventure Time. *The intro of the background starts very cinematicly. *This is the first song to be announced, seen in the trailer and revealed on the Soundless Quiz. *The background to this song is the most imagely advanced and detailed so far. *This song is in a battle mode with Where Have You Been, by Rihanna. **This may be because the dancers of both songs have opposing elements (fire and ice). *Due to the new stricter rules on YouTube majority of the videos of the choreography are blocked. **It's hard to find this choreo without pitched or removed audio. * There is a mash up for this song in which it can only be unlocked in October. * The song was made longer. *The dancer reminds some people of Elsa from Frozen because her dress is made of ice & can shoot ice from her hands. Gallery shewolf01.jpg Shewolf02.jpg shewolfjustdance2014.jpg|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) shewolfwins.png|Battle Mode Tumblr n09oeliWYf1r5i2b8o1 500.jpg|Concept Art File:SheWolf(FallingtoPieces).png Shewolfbg1.png|Blue moon background Shewolfbg2.png|Ice crystal background Shewolfbg3.png|Mountain background File:She Wolf.png Videos File:Just Dance 2014 She Wolf Full Gameplay File:High pitched. Sia She Wolf (October Mashup) Just Dance 2014|Mash-up Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Serious Dances Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs released in 2012 Category:R&B Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Spoken Elements Category:Black-and-white dancers Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Avant Guarde Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with real life backgrounds Category:Dancers in costumes Category:Songs with battles Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Misjudged Choreos Category:Normal (Difficulty) Songs Category:Cutscenes Category:On A Platform Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with fast dances